Chat:Morning Glories 41
Morning Glories Issue 41 Tinychat from October 1, 2014 Nick Spencer Joe Eisma 0001 brella: greetings fellow teen 0002 gingey entered the room 0003 macey: sports 0004 guest-56206 changed nickname to gingey 0005 gingey left the room 0006 gingey entered the room 0007 guest-56215 changed nickname to gingey 0008 brella: guillaume not wearing a shirt to bed 0009 brella: gribbs facepalm 0010 macey: i especially enjoyed toby and denise, who i find very relatable 0011 brella: so exciting 0012 darrrrkvengance entered the room 0013 brella: macey i think toby is my new favorite character 0014 macey: also that macey character whoever she is 0015 guest-56233 changed nickname to darrrrkvengance 0016 darrrrkvengance left the room 0017 darrrrkvengance entered the room 0018 guest-56245 changed nickname to darrrrkvengance 0019 hannah entered the room 0020 brella: ooh yeah that macey character, she was real cool. can't put my finger on why, but 0021 guest-56257 changed nickname to hannah 0022 yuuhy entered the room 0023 darrrrkvengance: hey all 0024 guest-56263 changed nickname to yuuhy 0025 macey: i think it was her skirt 0026 yuuhy left the room 0027 yuuhy entered the room 0028 guest-56275 changed nickname to yuuhy 0029 macey: i also very much enjoyed guillaumes shoujo manga dreams 0030 yuuhy: i feel like death 0031 brella: you ARE death 0032 yuuhy: i am dead 0033 brella: this issue was SUCH A MANGA 0034 brella: the montage of jun falling all over the place was my favorite part 0035 darrrrkvengance: the gribbsy face-paml 0036 darrrrkvengance: palm 0037 macey: i feel so bad for yuuhy. yuuhy support group 2014 0038 brella: SO GOOD 0039 yuuhy: i can't believe it was a whole issue of sports musical choreography 0040 yuuhy: thank you friend i need it 0041 brella: guillaume and jun practiced all that falling, i'll bet 0042 jules entered the room 0043 guest-56284 changed nickname to jules 0044 macey: this issue was actually pretty happy until the end 0045 yuuhy: "here jun i'm just going to run into you" "what" "fall down and i'll fall onto you" "what" 0046 macey: there was also pamela, and andres 0047 hannah: happy in a relative sense 0048 brella: andreS!!!!!!! 0049 brella: what a treat 0050 yuuhy: yeah it was actually wonderful and cute?? 0051 brella: and then, you know, 0052 darrrrkvengance: for the first time ever i felt gribbsy and i had a connection. 0053 brella: corpse. 0054 yuuhy: i relate to hunter "what is a sport" huntington 0055 darrrrkvengance: andres and pamela are my faves, so it was pretty great in that respect too 0056 jules: what is le sports 0057 macey: i love exposition andres 0058 brella: i'm glad hunter acknowledges his own failures 0059 brella: andres is so helpful. i want andres to explain everything 0060 darrrrkvengance: i seriously want one of those blue jerseys 0061 jules: guillaume's dream sequence 0062 macey: also we got a panel of jun smiling which was a unique occurence 0063 brella: "hi guillaume" "DIE" what an appropriate response, to hunter 0064 jules: i have sad warm fuzzies 0065 jules: cuddling babies 0066 jules: but only in guillaume's dreams 0067 brella: i never expected little guillaume to be so.... endearing/ 0068 yuuhy: HE'S SO UTE 0069 yuuhy: CUTE 0070 jules: adorable 0071 darrrrkvengance: what's on little G's walls? i couldn't make it out. 0072 macey: little guillaume is adorable and i do not just say that because i'm apparently his sister now 0073 yuuhy: his name is hisao and he's the BRAVEST, SMARTEST, KINDEST 0074 darrrrkvengance: lol. that was awesome macey 0075 macey: he is so small. and so gay. i feel you buddy. 0076 yuuhy: how does it feel, macey 0077 jules: you are his cover sister 0078 jules: 0079 yuuhy: besides the power-tripping i mean 0080 macey: it feels like im suddenly french and im not sure how 0081 brella: you and guillaume are bonded now, macey 0082 yuuhy: ok see that's the thing about the truants' last names. we still only know their cover last names. 0083 yuuhy: .......what if..... we haveto change all our tags again 0084 brella: WHAT.... 0085 brella: YUUHY, NO 0086 guest-56362 entered the room 0087 guest-56371 entered the room 0088 jules: what if is really was hisao in the dream though? like, some of the characters dreamwalk. can they keep dreamwalking after they die? 0089 macey: I AM HOPING THEIR COVER LAST NAMES ARE ALSO THEIR REAL LAST NAMES. JUST TO MAKE THINGS EASIER. 0090 guest-56371 left the room 0091 darrrrkvengance: maybe that's what they meant about not being very good at the cover story thing 0092 brella: he-who-must-not-be-named kept his stupid scientist dad's last name, though, so 0093 hannah: he doesn't count 0094 yuuhy: also vanessa 0095 hannah: okay she counts 0096 jules: why couldn't he have been the one tied up at the end instead of jade 0097 brella: same wth vanessa 0098 macey: yeah vanessa and ian kept theirs so at least theres that 0099 macey: god, i HOPE they sacrifice ian. 0100 brella: PLEASE, GOD 0101 macey: then again is he good enough to get hisao back he's not worth shit 0102 yuuhy: i can't think about this 0103 brella: but what deity would ever accept ian 0104 yuuhy: i have to go away 0105 brella: that would accomplish nothing, it's not a fair trade 0106 macey: we need to get yuuhy some hot tea or something 0107 brella: hey yuuhy how many of your faves are in peril now 0108 brella: count them for me 0109 jules: stop 0110 yuuhy: actually not that many because zoe and walid are just hanging out and hisao is already dead 0111 jules: stop brella please 0112 yuuhy: jade i guess 0113 yuuhy: guillaume is fine. 0114 macey: I FEEL SO BAD FOR JADE. 0115 jules: i'm worse at picking faves arent i 0116 brella: i'm sorry julie i didn't mean to upset you 0117 brella: YEAH JESUS POOR JADE 0118 yuuhy: omg julie yeah HAHA i'm sorry 0119 hannah: jade has gone through so much 0120 darrrrkvengance: Ike can come to her rescue though. so there's that. 0121 brella: i was saying this to yuuhy earlier, i don't know how jun managed to grab her without casey's senses immediately tingling 0122 macey: let's add save jade ellsworth 2014 to our list of campaigns 0123 jules: it's okay it's not like i needed my heart anyway 0124 brella: casey is going to wreck jun's shit 0125 macey: admittedly at least i sort of understand jun's feelings. he isnt as bad as ian yet 0126 brella: JADE IS SUCH A TROOPER 0127 yuuhy: what if jade talks jun down 0128 brella: i do too. it's ok jun, i can see your redemption arc coming from miles away 0129 macey: like i do not approve of his actions obviously but. i get it. he needs to calm down and look at his life but i get it. 0130 guest-56491 entered the room 0131 guest-56491 left the room 0132 brella: i'll bet she will 0133 yuuhy: did you read the part in study hall where matt was like "jun can't be himself because jun is not a person" 0134 jules: be wary of anything in morning glories you think you can see coming from miles away 0135 brella: "SO, YOUR FIRE METAPHOR.... I GET THAT. I GET YOU" 0136 ddd entered the room 0137 brella: that's very true julie 0138 guest-56521 changed nickname to ddd 0139 ddd left the room 0140 brella: i thought fortunato was going to be ok and look how that turned out 0141 ddd entered the room 0142 guest-56536 changed nickname to ddd 0143 jules: yuuny is laughing at me because my faves are hisao and akiko 0144 hannah: speaking of faves in peril 0145 macey: yeah i feel like jade will sort of get it too? i mean she will probably be upset but she'll also relate 0146 jules: i make terrible life choices 0147 macey: fortunato? ok? gwen, those things dont compute 0148 darrrrkvengance: lol. the Pamela train looks pretty safe 0149 yuuhy: do you think macey has met fortunato 0150 brella: i know, macey, i was so naïve 0151 jules: did we have a discussion about jade possibly not being in her own body? like, swapping with her mom? 0152 yuuhy: nick has said she's definitely not her mom 0153 jules: ok 0154 brella: oh thank god 0155 macey: i think macey is either evil or dead. also, how do we distinguish ME macey from CHARACTER macey 0156 yuuhy: but i have, briefly, entertained the idea that older jade might be hisao 0157 yuuhy: BRIEFLY 0158 brella: macey 0159 macey: truly, the real mystery of morning glories. 0160 brella: since there is a macey 0161 brella: and a macey1 in this chat 0162 brella: does that mean mg macey 0163 brella: has always been here 0164 brella: waiting 0165 macey: no gwen 0166 yuuhy: i've never trusted macey 0167 jules: i'm scared 0168 macey: mg macey is a fictional character. 0169 brella: what if she KNOWS 0170 brella: wait, yuuhy, tell me more about these brief thoughts 0171 guest-56602 entered the room 0172 guest-56602 left the room 0173 nick entered the room 0174 yuuhy: they bodyswap hisao and jade and then jade is actually hisao and he and ike have a thing HA HA 0175 guest-56620 changed nickname to nick 0176 brella: yuuhy i love you 0177 macey: yuuhy i worry about you. 0178 yuuhy: i worry about myself 0179 macey: i think this issue is hurting you. it's gonna be okay 0180 brella: the two average responses to yuuhy along with 'yuuhy i pity you" if emma was here 0181 yuuhy: thank you macey 0182 brella: i hope nick is damn happy with himself 0183 brella: for leaving behind this empty shell of a yuuhy 0184 brella: clawing for theories in the darkness, desperate, afraid 0185 joe_eisma entered the room 0186 yuuhy: why, brella, i've been empty since issue 33 0187 guest-56677 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0188 darrrrkvengance: hey joe! 0189 joe_eisma left the room 0190 brella: so what are you now, then, just like 0191 yuuhy: now this fragile shell is crumbling 0192 joe_eisma entered the room 0193 brella: the void 0194 guest-56680 changed nickname to joe_eisma 0195 macey: wow you drove joe away 0196 brella: joe couldn't doit 0197 darrrrkvengance: hey again Joe 0198 brella: not tonight 0199 joe_eisma: hello 0200 darrrrkvengance: another awesome issue! 0201 brella: you were so kind to us this issue, joe 0202 macey: joe i liked the guillaume's shoujo dream 0203 brella: so kind. 0204 joe_eisma: haha 0205 darrrrkvengance: i LOVED how none of the students wanted to make eye contact when Guillaume was picking his team! 0206 joe_eisma: thanks! 0207 brella: joe, denise's face was spot-on 0208 brella: i love her already. just because of her face 0209 brella: toby, too 0210 joe_eisma: hahaha 0211 joe_eisma: those poor kids 0212 macey: denise and toby are obviously the most relatable characters in this book. 0213 jules: i loved when guillaume was dreaming it was so cute and also heartbreaking 0214 darrrrkvengance: also 0215 joe_eisma: haha. that wasn't in the script, but i figured it fit 0216 macey: also that macey character, very strange, very suspicious 0217 brella: yeah that macey character seemed sketchy to me 0218 brella: and not in the literal sense 0219 yuuhy: never trust a person named macey 0220 joe_eisma: clearly macey will be the headmaster 0221 nick: hey all 0222 darrrrkvengance: hey nick! 0223 brella: the maceys of the world are not to be trusted 0224 yuuhy: hi! 0225 macey: hello nick 0226 brella: howdy nick, you killed yuuhy 0227 darrrrkvengance: another great issue, Nick! 0228 yuuhy: this is a life model decoy 0229 joe_eisma: now yuuhy only exists in the comic? 0230 nick: thanks! I liked how this one turned out. 0231 yuuhy: perpetually making a 0232 joe_eisma: haha 0233 jules: i am also a life model decoy now 0234 macey: im so happy i got to be in the same issue as yuuhy 0235 yuuhy: i'm not; i don't trust that macey 0236 macey: plot twist macey murders yuuhy 0237 brella: does it count as a plot twist if we all saw it coming 0238 yuuhy: what's left of me ... haha ... 0239 nick: yeah, lots of cool cameos in this one 0240 brella: macey murders the dust where yuuhy used to be 0241 joe_eisma: i haven't even made it through a third of the cameo requests 0242 nick: and glad you liked your appearance, macy-- you earned it! 0243 joe_eisma: now nick will write crowd scenes for 7 issues 0244 nick: plenty of crowd scenes on the way 0245 brella: oh boy 0246 darrrrkvengance: were all the new named characters in this issue cameos? 0247 joe_eisma: denise wasn't a cameo 0248 macey: 0249 joe_eisma: toby was 0250 guest-56362 left the room 0251 joe_eisma: kelli and anastasia and josh were cameos 0252 nick: yeah, script didn't cast them as cameos, that was joe's discretion 0253 joe_eisma: yeah, i was supposed to send matt a list with all the cameos, but i flaked out on being too busy 0254 joe_eisma: sorry matt! 0255 darrrrkvengance: i need one of those blue team jerseys. 0256 nick: but you will see more of toby and denise, the underdogs 0257 yuuhy: i dunno, macey has really let being a character get to her head 0258 yuuhy: actual thing macey said to me 0259 joe_eisma: haha 0260 nick: ha 0261 darrrrkvengance: lol 0262 yuuhy: rude. 0263 macey: you could still hug guillaume yuuhy, you never know 0264 nick: jerseys would be cool right? 0265 brella: can we have andres be the exposition guy for all things mga 0266 darrrrkvengance: so cool! 0267 yuuhy: i could. we are in the same year. 0268 brella: he was so helpful. i hope he is on the committee that writes info pamphlets 0269 yuuhy: you mean the pamphlets that say the school is in new york and perfectly safe? 0270 darrrrkvengance: actually, for next season of GoT, instead of all the sexposition, Andres will just walk onscreen 0271 macey: this issue delivered on many fronts! pamela, andres, gribbs, two pages of jun flopping around like a fish 0272 joe_eisma: man jerseys would rock. i was pretty proud of how the uniforms turned out 0273 yuuhy: I loved how cute and cheerful the issue was until, you know, it wasn't. 0274 brella: jun's fail montage is so important to me 0275 joe_eisma: lots of sad trombone in jun's montage 0276 macey: and then there was the ending which was a thing i guess. 0277 yuuhy: I was grinning ear to ear until Guilaume called Jun "dummy." 0278 yuuhy: what ending what i didn't notice any ending what 0279 jules: there was no ending 0280 yuuhy: just like there was no issue 33 0281 jules: Guillaume and Jun went and ate ice cream 0282 nick: haha 0283 darrrrkvengance: Hisao must seriously reek at this point 0284 brella: in... the basement 0285 jules: why would you say that 0286 brella: basement ice cream! *throws confetti* 0287 jules: bertie botts every flaor bean - rotting corpse 0288 jules: why did i say that 0289 brella: julie what the hell 0290 joe_eisma: hahaha 0291 yuuhy: julie 0292 macey: poor jade 0293 brella: POOR JADE 0294 jules: i'm sorry i'm distressed 0295 brella: she can never have a moment's peace 0296 buttstuff entered the room 0297 macey: i thought jade's days of being the damsel in distress were over! but here we are. 0298 guest-57061 changed nickname to buttstuff 0299 buttstuff left the room 0300 buttstuff entered the room 0301 guest-57085 changed nickname to buttstuff 0302 yuuhy: i hope she kicks jun in the face 0303 buttstuff left the room 0304 gingey: I hope lots of people kick jun in the face 0305 brella: i hope jun kicks himself in the face 0306 macey: like i get it jun but also you need to get kicked in the face 0307 nick: poor jade 0308 brella: what i want to know is why he chose jade when he had an entire school of non-major characters to choose from 0309 yuuhy: but i hope his face is still relatively ok because it is also hisao's face 0310 jules: i hope jun is flexible enough to kick himself in the face? 0311 brella: jeez, jun 0312 yuuhy: fuck. hisao. i need to take a break. 0313 brella: hang on yuuhy i'm coming over 0314 darrrrkvengance: this is how Blue Team gets derailed every year. they finally get a ringer, and he's a human sacrificing sociopath. d'oh! 0315 jules: oh i hope hisao's body is flexible enough to....breaks away crying 0316 brella: i can't leave you like this 0317 yuuhy: yes please come over 0318 brella: we can play brawl and drink to forget 0319 darrrrkvengance: it's just like the Islanders, basically 0320 macey: you all asked to see hisao again and this is what you get when you ask these things 0321 joe_eisma: paul and i had a lot of fun with hisao's corpse... that doesn't sound right. 0322 jules: yuuhy can i come over and cry on your floor? 0323 brella: joe, jesus 0324 yuuhy: yes you can 0325 joe_eisma: haha 0326 gingey: joe no 0327 yuuhy: THIS WAS MY WORST AND BEST CASE SCENARIO 0328 brella: you got in good decayed corpse drawing practice in 37 and now look where we are 0329 jules: I KNOW 0330 macey: tell paul he nailed the shoujo manga dream page too 0331 joe_eisma: he'll be glad to know that 0332 nick: i didn't actually intend for them to be their younger versions there. But when I saw it, thought it worked beautifully 0333 macey: i cant get over that last panel. look at their hair suddenly blowing in the inexplicable wind. it's so dramatic. 0334 yuuhy: ahh, so it's not a memory then? 0335 joe_eisma: haha. oops! 0336 brella: oh 0337 nick: It's not a memory, it's a dream 0338 jules: i don't get the impression that they cuddled as kids 0339 brella: now i hurt a little, too 0340 jules: that was definitely a fantasy dream....or hisao somehow actually talking to guillaume 0341 brella: hah yuuhy you were like "THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING' but surprise 0342 macey: yeah i figured it was a dream. not enough pushing and punching to be a flashback 0343 jules: exactly 0344 jules: if i get a purple sweater, i could dress up as julie hayes 0345 brella: i was blinded by hope. you know, that thing morning glories should have taken away from me by now 0346 brella: ten times, or so 0347 jules: yes that thing 0348 macey: what's this hope you speak of 0349 darrrrkvengance: this issue was full of hope, guys 0350 macey: what's with the headmaster and his hatred of the color blue 0351 brella: you couldn't hear it but i just snorted skeptically 0352 brella: maybe hunter has bad memories of being blue shelled in mario kart one too many times 0353 jules: morning glories are purple and sometimes a little blue, come on headmaster 0354 jules: i'm so excited for the compendium 0355 nick: Pamela is a big fan of red 0356 brella: i hope guillaume knows how proud i am of his eyebrow game this issue 0357 joe_eisma: haha 0358 darrrrkvengance: lol. Pamela's gonna have to eat crow. 0359 joe_eisma: yeah, how about pamela in this issue? her scene was my favorite to draw 0360 macey: holy shit i just realize we did get an answer to whther or not guillaumes head is in the game (it was NOT) 0361 darrrrkvengance: Pamela was AWESOME 0362 macey: i like how they have guards around to grab pamela. 0363 joe_eisma: and even gribbs is creeped out by her 0364 yuuhy: guillaume's head is in the game; just a different game than they want him to play 0365 darrrrkvengance: i can't wait to see her antics at the actual game 0366 brella: if even gribbs is wary of pamela then we have a Problem 0367 yuuhy: i liked the line about looking into the sun/the face of God because hello that is my jam 0368 guest-57286 entered the room 0369 guest-57286 left the room 0370 macey: dream hisao is very dramatic for a 12 year old 0371 yuuhy: and also because if you think of the headmaster as God , then challenging God/aspiring to godhood is Guilaume's intent 0372 brella: and that always works out SO GREAT IN THE BIBLE!! 0373 yuuhy: and in the process of working toward that goal he may burn up 0374 ddd: Great issue! When's the next one out? 0375 guest-57331 entered the room 0376 guest-57331 left the room 0377 yuuhy: so guys why do you think the headmaster did not punish guillaume despite gribbs' insistence 0378 brella left the room 0379 nick: we're nearing the finish line on the next one-- looks like early November. 0380 macey: i think he's referring to hodge getting half the truants out 0381 brella entered the room 0382 guest-57361 entered the room 0383 guest-57358 changed nickname to brella 0384 guest-57361 left the room 0385 brella: whoops 0386 walk entered the room 0387 darrrrkvengance: awesome, Nick. obviously, take as much time as you need. but i do love when the issues come out more or less monthly. 0388 jules: yeah, maybe hodege vouched for the truants while gribbs wanted them to suffer 0389 jules: *hodge 0390 guest-57367 changed nickname to walk 0391 macey: i can't wait for gribbs and hodge to try to murder each other 0392 jules: and then fortunato got...i'm.... 0393 yuuhy: what issue 35? 0394 brella: right, like how is it fair that ian got out to do THIS JUNK and fortunato is still down there 0395 brella: weeping blood 0396 gingey: nothing is fair here 0397 nick: next issue is a lot of fun. nearly everyone is in it. 0398 macey: being fortunato is suffering 0399 nick: which I know Joe loves. 0400 joe_eisma: YES 0401 jules: why didn't daramount get ian 0402 joe_eisma: like i said the other day, i think we're just missing albert 0403 brella: i mean, i guess by mga standards, the goblin child going topside is good, so, whatever 0404 nick: and crowds! plenty of crowds. 0405 yuuhy: (sounds like irinaaaa) 0406 guest-57412 entered the room 0407 macey: poor albert. bring back albert 2014. 0408 brella: SHARP GASP 0409 darrrrkvengance: who's albert? 0410 joe_eisma: haha oh yes the crowds 0411 guest-57412 left the room 0412 jules: crowds yaaaay! 0413 brella: albert is the chauffeur 0414 nick: there is an albert appearance in the works 0415 darrrrkvengance: ah, thanks 0416 yuuhy: only the most crucial character! 0417 brella: and his name is NOT alfred, as i quickly learned recently 0418 macey: irina? i don't remember a character named irina in this comic what are you talking about 0419 gingey: close enough 0420 guest-57427 entered the room 0421 darrrrkvengance: and Debbie the Sex Robot. 0422 yuuhy: yeah man i read the past year's worth of issues and there's no such character as irina 0423 jules: but wait if everyone is in it except albert, what about caleb, walid, and zoe? 0424 yuuhy: you really love debbie, dan 0425 darrrrkvengance: i do. 0426 macey: yuuhy, what if walid 0427 yuuhy: don't get my hopes up 0428 brella: yuuhy. yuuhy 0429 yuuhy: stop 0430 darrrrkvengance: i bet Debbie and Pamera are a thing 0431 darrrrkvengance: Pamela 0432 guest-57466 entered the room 0433 macey: walid has a very certain charm to him in that he is a 16 year old boy inexplicably in possession of a motorcycle 0434 brella: yuuhy. leather jackets 0435 macey: while on the run in another country 0436 guest-57466 left the room 0437 macey: walid is the most hardcore teen in this comic 0438 guest-57475 entered the room 0439 guest-57475 left the room 0440 brella: ah yes, the classic "16 year old boy inexplicably in possession of a motorcycle while on the run in another country' archetype 0441 yuuhy: assuming what we've seen of morocco is concurrent with everything else 0442 brella: a classic 0443 macey: flashback issue about how he got a motorcycle 0444 yuuhy: (zoeeeeee) 0445 brella: (wait'll we tell beth) 0446 macey: haha actually now the caps joe'sposted of 42 make sense 0447 jules: 16 year olds can ride motorcycles by themselves in the u.s. with a permit 0448 macey: i was wondering how jade in pjs and guillaume angry could possibly be connected 0449 yuuhy: guillaume yelling at jun?? 0450 macey: I ASSUME? jun needs some yelling at right now. 0451 yuuhy: do you think hisao will be revived? discuss while i remove myself. 0452 hannah left the room 0453 darrrrkvengance: if he is revived, will he have more knowledge about what David is? 0454 guest-57544 entered the room 0455 guest-57544 left the room 0456 macey: i feel like...we already got zoe back so maybe hisao also being back would be a bit much. 0457 guest-57562 entered the room 0458 brella: he's gonna be so pissed off if they revive him 0459 macey: NO MATTER HOW MUCH I MISS HISAO. 0460 gingey: with zoe we still had a lot of loose ends 0461 gingey: hisao's arc felt a lot more final 0462 nick: okay, all, I gotta run soon- any last questions for me? 0463 jules: but what if guillaume becomes the sacrifice and guillaume, hisao, and jun go through a circular sacrifce/resurrection repetition 0464 gingey: oh god 0465 macey: jules 0466 yuuhy: will macey appear again? 0467 darrrrkvengance: is Kelli the first female captain of the red team? 0468 yuuhy: and how old is macey? 0469 macey: nick, when will jade stop getting kidnapped? when will fortunato stop getting kidnapped? they are both so nice and do not deserve this. 0470 nick: Macey might appear again, who knows? 0471 macey: yuuhy why do you want to know everything about me what are you planning 0472 nick: Jade in trouble is at this point too good a running joke to stop 0473 jules: who will have a dream sequence next? 0474 yuuhy: i'm not planning anything macey. i would have to not be an empty shell of a human being to have plans. 0475 brella: nick, on a scale of 1 to 10, how angry would casey be if she knew what jun was doing with her buddy 0476 brella: (that's not a serious question) 0477 nick: Towerball is co-ed, so I don't think Kelli would be the first, but she is a star player 0478 brella: (obviously we all know the answer is 20) 0479 yuuhy: (i hope casey kicks jun in the face) 0480 nick: Casey's 11-level anger will be on full display in 42 0481 macey: (with her high heels) 0482 jules: but it's hisao's face 0483 yuuhy: (but preserves hisao's beautiful features) 0484 yuuhy: YESSSSSS ANGRY CASEY 0485 jules: casey will be angry that is soooo satsfying 0486 nick: There is a dream sequence in 42 as well 0487 jules: yessssssssssss 0488 yuuhy: you guys realize that after two guillaume covers, we _still_ have no guillaume origin story? must be pretty important. 0489 hannah entered the room 0490 macey: yessss i love this comic's bizarre inexplicable dream sequences full of foreshadowing for matt to pick apart 0491 guest-57643 changed nickname to hannah 0492 ddd: So, does Akiko love Ian or Fortunato? 0493 nick: we know guillaume was taken when he was very young 0494 yuuhy: does akiko rip ian apart with her bare hands 0495 yuuhy: yeah what we do know about guillaume is why i'm so curious! 0496 jules: does akiko come in on an AV club meeting and tell ian to stop 0497 nick: Akiko loves both of them, just in different ways 0498 macey: i want akiko to destroy ian. just absolutely destroy. 0499 ddd: ohhh poor Ian 0500 guest-57658 entered the room 0501 brella: i want akiko to break ian's face 0502 jules: i think you mean poor fortunato 0503 macey: poor ian more like destroy ian simon forever 0504 guest-57658 left the room 0505 darrrrkvengance: y'all are so mean to ian! 0506 macey: why are there multiple ians?? that just makes him so much harder to destroy 0507 gingey: maybe the other ians are less trashy 0508 brella: that's because ian is mean to the universe 0509 gingey: (probably not) 0510 brella: what if the other ians are pleasant and well-mannered 0511 nick: okay all, thanks for coming by, glad you liked this issue. next one ends the arc! 0512 brella: (SLAPS KNEE) HAH 0513 darrrrkvengance: thanks again, Nick! 0514 yuuhy: wow! 0515 brella: oh man is it that time already. arc-ending time 0516 jules: thank you for chatting! 0517 yuuhy: thanks for coming! 0518 brella: bye nick!! 0519 brella: thanks for coming as always 0520 macey: EXCITING thank you lots nick! 0521 nick left the room 0522 joe_eisma: you guys got a lot of answers out of him. 0523 jules: 0524 brella: i know 0525 brella: what did you do with the real nick spencer 0526 darrrrkvengance: lol 0527 joe_eisma: haha 0528 macey: i dont trust that smiley face with those words 0529 brella: "answers" 0530 darrrrkvengance: this is just a cameo Nick that Joe drew 0531 joe_eisma: hahaha 0532 jules: maybe we got a lot of answers because we were asking the wrong questions..... 0533 yuuhy: i'm so excited for 42 because i think a couple of our friends have cameos! 0534 brella: i'm surprised nick chose to name the newspaper the answer, i didn't even think he knew what that word meant 0535 jules: i'm scared 0536 joe_eisma: it's funny, i have yet to actually draw any of the creative team in the book 0537 yuuhy: also because allllll the characters 0538 joe_eisma: well, matt, but he doesn't count 0539 darrrrkvengance: poor matt 0540 yuuhy: the Handsome Teacher 0541 joe_eisma: he wasn't kidding about 42 having EVERYONE 0542 macey: matt, the handsomest character 0543 joe_eisma: that's why i'm still not done with it! 0544 brella: oh boy 0545 macey: what if julie 0546 jules: wow 0547 jules: julie 0548 jules: julie hayes 0549 yuuhy: WHAT IF JULIE 0550 yuuhy: is it a regular-sized issue? 0551 jules: is julie hayes 0552 brella: JULIE HAYES....... 0553 macey: we're falling down all these characters 0554 ddd: Bring Irina back1 0555 walk: ....snowflake? 0556 jules: IS ME 0557 joe_eisma: and it's back to our normal page count of about 28 pages 0558 joe_eisma: hahaha okay no snowflake 0559 walk: 0560 macey: nooooo i miss snowflake 0561 darrrrkvengance: 0562 macey: he was a good dog 0563 brella: snowflake lives on in our hearts, macey 0564 macey: rip snowflake. 0565 jules: JULIE HAYES 0566 darrrrkvengance: we should sacrifice Jade and bring back Snowflake 0567 yuuhy: man, i can't even imagine 0568 jules: no 0569 yuuhy: YOOO. NO. 0570 jules: NOOOO 0571 macey: we could sacrifice ian and bring back snowflake. 0572 guest-57691 entered the room 0573 jules: yessssssssssssssssssssss 0574 yuuhy: yeah okay 0575 brella: even the dog is worth more than ian 0576 brella: it wouldn't work 0577 jules: yes 0578 guest-57691 left the room 0579 darrrrkvengance: it would just be a very slow dog 0580 yuuhy: it's ok we have multiple ians 0581 yuuhy: even if it takes all six 0582 macey: actually damn then wtf is happening in 42. 0583 jules: i never thought there would be a character as trash as ike, and then ian happened 0584 darrrrkvengance: maybe Ian touches the cylinder and shit happens 0585 macey: it has to be more than just "we have to stop jun from sacrificing jade to revive his dead twin brother!" 0586 yuuhy: i imagine it might just be a montage of where each character is, like in 39 0587 joe_eisma: the ending is a pretty big one, and we get a little more with poor jade 0588 yuuhy: OR a big party 0589 jules: JADE 0590 yuuhy: invite irina and the morocco gang 0591 macey: it's roy the goat's birthday party and everyone is invited. 0592 yuuhy: heck invite the basement dwellers 0593 yuuhy: invite the dead too yeah 0594 macey: yay jade! i'm always up for more jade we havent seen much of her lately 0595 yuuhy: come on, brendan 0596 darrrrkvengance: lol MG German Sparkle Party 0597 hannah left the room 0598 joe_eisma: haha 0599 jules: asdkfhasdjfh 0600 joe_eisma: one thing you cannot deny about nick is he writes some fantastic endings 0601 jules: ike would rock German Sparkle Party 0602 jules: ike has probably been to German Sparkle Parties 0603 macey: i love how we can pretty much predict what will happen in most of an issue, but the endings are so left field 0604 jules: he dooeeeeees 0605 darrrrkvengance: Andres rocking his party pants 0606 macey: like i think we knew in advance this issue was "guillaume angst, jun angry, sports" but that ending!! ????? 0607 jules: i never know what's going to happen i love it 0608 yuuhy: we sort of predicted this one macey! 0609 yuuhy: just not how it happened. 0610 joe_eisma: i loved those pics of the kids you did brella 0611 philmaira entered the room 0612 joe_eisma: i was really looking forward to andres' crustache 0613 brella left the room 0614 guest-57751 changed nickname to philmaira 0615 philmaira left the room 0616 darrrrkvengance: woohooo. 0617 macey: i'm happy andres was in this issue 0618 philmaira entered the room 0619 guest-57757 changed nickname to philmaira 0620 macey: andres forever 0621 yuuhy: where did brella go? 0622 joe_eisma: andres is so jolly 0623 jules: all i know will happen in most issues is dream sequence 0624 joe_eisma: aw, i scared her off 0625 yuuhy: anyway i think those were actually by brella's friend 0626 darrrrkvengance: speaking of crustache, i was thinking of sending you a cameo photo Joe, but then i saw your beard tweet 0627 joe_eisma: haha really it's not a big deal 0628 joe_eisma: there's always security guards. 0629 joe_eisma: ohhh okay, i didn't know that yuuhy 0630 darrrrkvengance: lol. cool. i'll send a pic along 0631 yuuhy: but yeah they were nice! 0632 macey: i feel like andres is the mg character i would like to hang out with the most. he is so pleasant. 0633 darrrrkvengance: i love Andres 0634 yuuhy: i wanna play video games with hannah and esi 0635 darrrrkvengance: Andres is completely my MG best friend 0636 yuuhy: who are going to hold hands when?? 0637 joe_eisma: i think you'll be pleased with the hannah and esi scene in 42 0638 macey: yuuhy lives for two things 0639 macey: OH THANK GOD 0640 yuuhy: !!!! 0641 macey: i like how you informed us hannah's hair would be down in 42. you know what we want joe 0642 yuuhy: this is a beautiful world we live in 0643 joe_eisma: and it is hannah--i drew her with her hair down. got tired of drawing the ponytail. haha 0644 jules: i just pretend Julie Hayes is me except not because negligent homicide. but also yes because physicist/engineer 0645 philmaira: joe, did Jade have some lacerations in the final panel? I don't recall what she was doing last. 0646 joe_eisma: yes 0647 joe_eisma: good catch, phil! 0648 yuuhy: that is a good headcanon julie 0649 joe_eisma: she was a bit banged up 0650 macey: jade looked pretty beat up! rude, jun. very rude. 0651 philmaira: se see the headmaster then? 0652 philmaira: *she 0653 joe_eisma: haha no, just a mean fukayama brother 0654 yuuhy: KICK HIM IN HE FACE 0655 macey: i hope half the issue is just jun getting kicked in the face. 0656 macey: by every character. 0657 jules: but it's hisao's face 0658 ddd left the room 0659 joe_eisma: haha 0660 macey: hisao would agree that this is a case where his face can get beat up 0661 yuuhy: dammit it always comes back to that 0662 jules: hannah/esi eeeeeeeeee 0663 guest-57427 left the room 0664 yuuhy: remember when brella and emma thought i was calling the spoiler cute? good times. 0665 joe_eisma: there's a great callback to issue 2 in the next issue too, btw 0666 philmaira: did I miss anythingfot his chat? I got here late 0667 joe_eisma: nick answered all the questions! 0668 yuuhy: everybody is in 42! 0669 joe_eisma: j/k 0670 macey: this time the detention room is struck by lightning 0671 yuuhy: except snowflake and albert the chaffeu 0672 yuuhy: r 0673 jules: mmmm....callback to issue 2 0674 macey: are harry and barry in 42 0675 yuuhy: my favorite duo 0676 danhauge entered the room 0677 guest-57898 changed nickname to danhauge 0678 danhauge left the room 0679 danhauge entered the room 0680 guest-57910 changed nickname to danhauge 0681 joe_eisma: no harry and barry. okay let's just say there's A LOT of people in 42 0682 joe_eisma: to me and paul, it feels like everyone. ;) 0683 macey: drowning in color palettes 0684 danhauge left the room 0685 joe_eisma: he's already informed me he detests coloring stone bricks. 0686 macey: those are like his trees 0687 joe_eisma: haha yep 0688 macey: remember when this comic was just trees for thirty pages 0689 joe_eisma: don't remind me! 0690 joe_eisma: i half-jokingly wrote james tynion iv that i should do a cover for the woods and i ended up doing one 0691 macey: I WAS ABOUT TO SAY, THERE WAS A NEW ISSUE OF THE WOODS OUT TODAY. 0692 yuuhy: and it was gorgeous! 0693 joe_eisma: haha 0694 yuuhy: your cover i mean; haven't seen the new issue 0695 macey: and i wonder if poor dialynas will ever get tired of those trees. that comic has a monopoly on tree 0696 joe_eisma: thank you, yuuhy 0697 joe_eisma: he can have them! ;) 0698 macey: it was good. please read the woods. 0699 yuuhy: haha i own the first four issues. i just. haven't. >___> 0700 philmaira: what's the wood about? 0701 joe_eisma: okay, i'm about ot head off--got to get 42 done! thanks everyone again for reading! 0702 macey: it is about a high school that gets sent to an alien planet with lots of trees 0703 joe_eisma: you're the best 0704 macey: bye joe! thanks for the cameo and for coming over here 0705 jules: thank you for chatting with us! 0706 darrrrkvengance: thanks again, Joe 0707 yuuhy: no! you are the best! 0708 jules: you're awesome! 0709 jules: we're the best! 0710 joe_eisma: aw shucks 0711 joe_eisma: haha 0712 joe_eisma: see you all next time! 0713 yuuhy: thank you for chatting and thanks for the cameos! 0714 joe_eisma left the room 0715 philmaira: thanks joe 0716 yuuhy: i keep imagining that dream scene with the boys 16 now and i 0717 yuuhy: my face is in my hands 0718 macey: i just remembered 0719 macey: we got a rare glimpse of jun doing that thing called smiling 0720 yuuhy: guillaume was so happy in this issue 0721 macey: http 0722 darrrrkvengance: i was thinking, MGA does a really crappy job of closing private areas off 0723 yuuhy: like where they keep their dead students 0724 darrrrkvengance: or the cylinder last issue too 0725 yuuhy: man mga. you've got a real administration problem. 0726 jules: i really like it with them as kids in the dream 0727 macey: remember in 31 when hunter just walked past a yawning guard 0728 macey: these guards have horrible training 0729 jules: that was the last place/time that they were happy and safe 0730 yuuhy: i like that but i also like the idea of them being the age guillaume is now because that's what guillaume has been wanting/waiting for 0731 yuuhy: hahahaha fuck this series 0732 macey: i feel like them being kids works because guillaume only knew hisao as a 16 year old for like two hours 0733 yuuhy: what a tumultuous 2 hours 0734 yuuhy: so!!! guillaume and jun knew each other and played towerball with and/or against each other! how about that! 0735 guest-57562 left the room 0736 darrrrkvengance: that's a good point. maybe that was a distraction for G; or maybe an impetus to compete harder 0737 macey: they were on the same team at least one year! wild! 0738 macey: i did like that bit in that panel of guillaume staring at him all sweaty. 0739 jules: does guillaume continue to look at jun and pretend he's hisao? 0740 jules: even if he can't completely lie to himself, does he try? 0741 jules: am i crying on my floor? 0742 darrrrkvengance: well, their personalities are so different. when you see how G describes Hisao to "Macey" and then think of Jun 0743 jules: yeah, but they look the same 0744 yuuhy: and he called jun "dummy" 0745 yuuhy: which is what he called hisao is issue 18 0746 jules: ow 0747 jules: ow 0748 philmaira left the room 0749 macey: sorry guillaume your boyfriend is dead and his brother is weird and murderous 0750 yuuhy: but at least you have a sister somewhere 0751 yuuhy: she seems pretty cool and not evil maybe 0752 macey: other things i enjoyed this issue 0753 macey: hunter very enthusiastically wanting to be pals with guillaume 0754 yuuhy: LOVED THAT 0755 yuuhy: hey guillaume! we're roomies! and i was buds with your dead boyfriend! love me! 0756 macey: those panels of jun and guilaume dramatically staring at each other while guillaume is on the floor 0757 gingey: I was hoping hunter would 0758 yuuhy: guilaume 0759 macey: hunter is just too good of a kid. 0760 darrrrkvengance: it will be nice to have Ike back next issue. i'm having Ike withdrawal 0761 macey: it's been so long since we've seen ike 0762 macey: a thing i did not enjoy 0763 macey: but a thing i DID enjoy 0764 yuuhy: yeah whoa there gribbs very disappointing 0765 guest-58207 entered the room 0766 yuuhy: every time someone says we haven't seen ___ in so long, i compare to irina 0767 yuuhy: whoops! gotta go! 0768 macey: ahhhh bye yuuhy i will talk to you late r 0769 yuuhy: <3 0770 yuuhy left the room 0771 macey: wow the chat is small tonight 0772 guest-58231 entered the room 0773 darrrrkvengance: "tiny" even. *rimshot* 0774 guest-58231 left the room 0775 nine entered the room 0776 guest-58234 changed nickname to nine 0777 macey: 0/10 no stars 0778 gingey: why is nine here. should we be worried. 0779 darrrrkvengance: what is this arc called? 0780 nine: don't be worried 0781 macey: i believe this arc is rivals 0782 macey: it was assembly at first but i think nick renamed it.... 0783 darrrrkvengance: ah, that makes sense. i was thinking the various issues seemed rather disconnected 0784 darrrrkvengance: so 3/7ths of the AV Club are dead or comatose or evil goblins, eh? and yet they're still the happiest at the school 0785 gingey: to be fair they do not seem to be aware of ian's status as an evil goblin 0786 darrrrkvengance: that's true 0787 macey: i think hunter is onto him 0788 macey: he seemed pretty worried about fortunato, you feel like he'd check in on the situation 0789 gingey: I HOPE so 0790 jules: byyyye folks 0791 jules: good night 0792 macey: night jules! thanks for coming!! 0793 darrrrkvengance: night jules 0794 macey: also i mean i we count the melon scene as foreshadowing hunter and tuna are fated pals 0795 gingey: will he recognize him as melon guy, I hope so 0796 darrrrkvengance: i wonder if he'll recognize Julie Hayes if she in fact is in 42 0797 macey: i dont think he even realizes tuna = melon guy yet unless he's checked a yearbook 0798 jules left the room 0799 gingey: well I mean I hope he does eventually 0800 guest-58207 changed nickname to gerard_guzman 0801 gerard_guzman changed nickname to gerry 0802 darrrrkvengance: i mean, i haven't re-read the issue in a while, but it's his memories of Julie that brings him to the library, right 0803 darrrrkvengance: when he first meets Andres and Hannah 0804 gingey: he was looking for the books he read in his dream 0805 guest-58354 entered the room 0806 macey: yeah, he was looking for julie in the yearbook. 0807 guest-58354 left the room 0808 macey: and the test answers book. 0809 guest-58357 entered the room 0810 guest-58357 left the room 0811 darrrrkvengance: i still love the look Hannah gives him when he asks for the Test Answers book. lol! 0812 macey: my favorite part of that sequence is that hannah initially goes up to him 0813 macey: and then when he says that she's just like "fuck it" and leaves him to andres. 0814 gerry: andres is a wonderful source of exposition, he could handle him 0815 macey: thank god for andres 0816 macey: so helpful 0817 darrrrkvengance: Andres will probably turn out to be the HM, just so Nick can fuck with us furtehr 0818 maria entered the room 0819 guest-58423 changed nickname to maria 0820 maria left the room 0821 maria entered the room 0822 guest-58435 changed nickname to maria 0823 macey: MARIA'S HERE 0824 maria: YES HI HELLO 0825 macey: HOW DO YOU FEEL 0826 maria: frustrated about shakespeare. sad about losing jade/jun as a ship 0827 maria: what's being discussed atm? 0828 darrrrkvengance: not much. pretty quiet. 0829 darrrrkvengance: wondering whom Hunter might remember from his dream sequence with Future Jade 0830 maria: ooooh i wonder. hmmmm 0831 darrrrkvengance: since there's a chance he'll run into some of those people in next issue, which presumably has EVERYONE 0832 darrrrkvengance: incl. Julie Hayes 0833 maria: aaaaaaah JULIE!? 0834 maria: my heart is soring 0835 maria: *soaring 0836 darrrrkvengance: did Nick confirm that Julie would be in the next issue. i feel he sort of did insofar as only Albert not being there. 0837 maria: i don't know, but it would be very exciting if she is there. 0838 darrrrkvengance: definitely! 0839 nine: it really would awesome 0840 macey: joe said only albert and snowflake were not present 0841 darrrrkvengance: i wonder if that means Tom Reed also 0842 maria: macey that means your girl will be back 0843 macey: I HOPE SO. GOD. IT'S BEEN TOO LONG. 0844 maria: I WANT HER BACK SO BAD. 0845 nine: i hope she's okay tho 0846 macey: yeah im. hoping shes not brainwashed 0847 nine: sometimes i get scared that we might see her again but it will be her dead body or sothing like D 0848 macey: god do not even make me think of that 0849 nine: ikr i try to block it outta my mind most of the time 0850 darrrrkvengance: can't wait until Zoe and Irina have their reunion. i'm sure that will be cordial. 0851 macey: lot of zoe/irina in this fandom latel 0852 macey: y. i like it 0853 maria: i'm still waiting for casey and irina to meet (as casey, not danielle) 0854 darrrrkvengance: oh good. i haven't gotten a chance to check out the ficathon for a while since i've been working like a dog these past several weeks 0855 gingey: ok chat slows down my computer so I think I'm gonna slip now, seeya next month if I can make it even though I never talk much when I do hahaha 0856 darrrrkvengance: (in fact, i'll probably be up all night working tonight) 0857 gingey: ...split not slip 0858 darrrrkvengance: but i'm looking forward to catching up next week 0859 macey: ahhhh bye gingey!! 0860 darrrrkvengance: see ya gingey 0861 macey: the ficathon basically ended already now but i'm sure we'll have another when 42 comes around 0862 maria: bye gingey 0863 gingey left the room 0864 darrrrkvengance: gwen just tweeted that ficathon 40 is for 41 as well 0865 macey: ahhhh yay 0866 macey: more fic 0867 darrrrkvengance: but i've probably got a lot to read from 40 in any event 0868 maria: i wonder where 42 will pick up from. there's so many story lines happening atm 0869 nine left the room 0870 macey: i think 42 may pick up right there...joe did post shots of jade in pjs and angry guillaume 0871 maria: good, honestly i don't want to see anything else atm. i need to know if jade will be okay 0872 macey: i can't wait until jade inevitably kicks some as 0873 macey: *ass. 0874 gerry: I want to know if she cuts herself or if that was jun 0875 darrrrkvengance: i think Joe confirmed it was Jun 0876 gerry: oh, thanks 0877 macey: jade has good taste in pajamas. very fashionable 0878 guest-58648 entered the room 0879 guest-58648 left the room 0880 yuuhy entered the room 0881 guest-58657 changed nickname to yuuhy 0882 maria: i love that she sleeps in a giant tee. the best pjs 0883 macey: exactly! i feel you, jade. 0884 macey: yuuhy is back how exciting 0885 yuuhy: blows noisemakers 0886 yuuhy: maria! you are in 42 right? 0887 maria: no! i haven't sent joe my photo yet. my twin and i were going to do it together but forgot 0888 yuuhy: ohhh someone said they were in a panel with casey, and i guess i associate you with casey 0889 yuuhy: might have been beth 0890 darrrrkvengance: you were in 41, yuuhy? 0891 macey: i hope beth is making her happy face in her cameo 0892 maria: well i hope that when i do get my ass into gear, joe will put me in a panel with casey. that would be a dream come true 0893 macey: yuuhy was the very shocked girl with glasses behind jun in the page where guillaume picks him 0894 maria: amazing 0895 yuuhy: i was the girl thinking, "literally what the fuck guilaume" 0896 darrrrkvengance: oh, awesome 0897 yuuhy: an accurate depiction of me always 0898 darrrrkvengance: lol 0899 macey: yuuhy what do you think of the "we're not to see god" bit being in guillaume's dream 0900 yuuhy: i think acts of hubris will burn your eyes out is the idea 0901 yuuhy: or, from the icarusian angle, melt your wings and hurl you to your death 0902 macey: do you think it means guillaume is going too far 0903 macey: will guillaume have to see jun is going too far to realize HE is going too far? IS guillaume going too far? 0904 yuuhy: WELL, LOGICALLY, i think guillaume's game is tame compared to jun's 0905 yuuhy: but both of them are kind of playing god 0906 yuuhy: if guillaume only because the headmaster is effectively god of mga and guillaume means to challenge that 0907 darrrrkvengance: yeah, trying to win Towerball for the blue team hardly seems on a par with what Jun wants to do 0908 yuuhy: of course the phrase "face of god" was brought up in 30 in reference to irina 0909 darrrrkvengance: (not to mention Ian Casey Irina) 0910 yuuhy: and i'm not sure whether there's a connection here besides the overall godhood themes 0911 yuuhy: though i think it's significant that kseniya only talks about seeing the face of god as she dies 0912 gerry: huh, I thought it was just a callback from the time were akiko said Abraham's (?) wife was turned to salt when he saw god's face 0913 gerry: *she 0914 yuuhy: lot's wife but ooh good call 0915 darrrrkvengance: Lot's wife. Good connection. 0916 macey: yeah 37 brought up lot's wife in relation to seeing the face of god and why you shouldn't do it. 0917 macey: i definitely think we should start connecting those pieces- kseniya in 30, abraham and akiko in 37, this here 0918 macey: any other times too that i can't remember 0919 macey: and i also think we could probably ask what that means in relation to "what did you SEE when your eyes were opened" 0920 darrrrkvengance: versus Tuna's blindness 0921 darrrrkvengance: being the character with the most faith 0922 yuuhy: i think it all ties to the academy exceeding man's reach 0923 yuuhy: probably by trying to gain immortality 0924 gerry: well, everyone is defying "god" r the academy in their own way right now, the newspaper, the insurrection, the game, the elections, the necromance 0925 macey: tuna being blind definitely means something in the grand scheme but who knows what. 0926 yuuhy: which seems contradictory to the idea that nobody can see the face of god and not die 0927 macey: yuuhy you should talk more about the immortality thing bc you often bring that up but you're really the only one ive seen do it. 0928 gerry: so it could foreshadow the demise of many people 0929 yuuhy: wait really 0930 yuuhy: i feel like it's one of the more obvious parts of mg?? 0931 yuuhy: there are a few references to abraham not aging and so much about reincarnation 0932 yuuhy: and it seemed like a logical thing that a bunch of people would get together and try to do 0933 darrrrkvengance: what does Zoe say with Abraham in issue . . . was it 7? . . . when they first meet, about faith 0934 yuuhy: speaking of people getting together and trying to do things and aspiring to godhood 0935 yuuhy: putting your hand in someone else's and learning to take the bad with the good 0936 yuuhy: something like that 0937 gerry: immortality also goes against nature, so it seems logical than looking for immortality goes against god's wishes 0938 yuuhy: (bye the way the movie Sunshine is 1000% about people looking into the sun/the face of god and burning up because of it) 0939 gerry: and would more likely lead to your dead for defying him 0940 yuuhy: (IT'S AMAZING but also goes very suddenly from calm scifi to thriller scifi) 0941 walk left the room 0942 macey: (19 minutes ahhhhhhh fuck) 0943 yuuhy: ok like my overall theory right now is that some people, probably these wow-mo people, got together with the beginnings of the academy, maybe abraham himself, and were promised immortality 0944 darrrrkvengance: i'm not being facetious when i say i'm going to be sad if the blue team loses again 0945 yuuhy: and they had these children who they knew had powers and were being reincarnated 0946 yuuhy: and funded a plan to figure out how to harness that power 0947 yuuhy: THIS THEORY IS FULL OF HOLES BUT 0948 yuuhy: it's the one that i'm sort of attaching every new bit of information to 0949 maria: oooh i like this theory 0950 macey: no that works even better with the existence of people like ellen and oliver 0951 macey: and when you consider the stuff akiko's dad was blubbering about in 37 0952 yuuhy: then all this multiverse stuff was introduced and i don't know anymore 0953 darrrrkvengance: i think that's a good theory. 0954 yuuhy: now i think the academy might have changes goals from when it first started 0955 macey: maybe they're trying to use other universes to find a solution....? 0956 macey: maybe there are multiple groups looking for solutions? like whatever oliver and ellen do, they have a different 0957 macey: goal than mga does? and abraham's goal is different too? and so on and so forth? 0958 yuuhy: abraham tells hisao they do what they do because of "the promise that was made to us" 0959 macey: whenever i reread that i just mumble "what promise" 0960 yuuhy: sounds a lot like a biblical covenant, but there are a bunch of those 0961 macey: i don't think it's been mentioned again since 0962 darrrrkvengance: i thought Abraham and Gribbs talk about it also 0963 darrrrkvengance: about why Gribbs can't attack Abraham directly 0964 gerry: on first sight, the promised land, could be the place where the academy is located and thus expulsed abraham and it's children from 0965 macey: yeah abraham and mga seem to have these really weird rules between them 0966 yuuhy: http 0967 macey: there's also apparently a rule set in place that mga can't kill the special kids 0968 macey: yes, yuuhy. yes. 0969 yuuhy: are they fighting over a promised land? is abraham trying to take mga for it's ... land? 0970 yuuhy: i admit i'm not up on the promised land stuff but it's just a homeland for god's chosen people, right? 0971 darrrrkvengance: the land goes with the plants/greenhouse/glories thing. 0972 macey: jun does say in this issue he was taught the basement there was holy, and abraham also believed that 0973 yuuhy: the abrahamic covenant in the bible is just that abraham will have a bunch of kids and be the father of a great nation 0974 macey: and mga also has the temple, the pond, the cave 0975 darrrrkvengance: and what's his name? the dude who confronts Baby Hodge, about the people under the ground or something 0976 macey: mga IS full of holy places. 0977 yuuhy: aw yeah that dude 0978 macey: ted! i can't believe i remember that 0979 yuuhy: YEAH THOSE DUDES 0980 darrrrkvengance: Ted! 0981 maria: i'm going to head off now. it was nice to get to come for a bit, even if i was too tired to talk much 0982 macey: (eight minutes) 0983 yuuhy: human sacrifices, i assume 0984 yuuhy: bye maria! 0985 darrrrkvengance: by 0986 darrrrkvengance: bye 0987 maria: night guys. 0988 maria left the room 0989 macey: i sort of assumed they were previous versions of our special kids....but human sacrifices, hm 0990 macey: that could work too. i like that. 0991 macey: night maria <3 0992 gerry: I tought they were the most dangerous cases, the ones that couldn't be controled by any means 0993 yuuhy: ted didn't seem to have much power 0994 gerry: or the ones the school didn't want to see reincarnated 0995 yuuhy: hmmmm! 0996 yuuhy: there are so many covenants 0997 macey: ted wasn't special, hodge said so, hence why dagney let him get shot 0998 yuuhy: and it means that they thought he _might_ be special 0999 macey: right! we know that's happened at mga too 1000 macey: they had kids like jason who turned out to be nothing 1001 yuuhy: so there was another set of birthdays probably 1002 macey: maybe... 1003 macey: we should probably be paying attention to the abrahamic covenant hu 1004 macey: h 1005 darrrrkvengance: or maybe they just didn't know about the birthday thing yet 1006 macey: davidic too 1007 macey: ahhh three minutes 1008 darrrrkvengance: well, it's been another fun chat -- and probably the most fun issue in a long time 1009 yuuhy: mga used to be a monasteryyyyy hmmmmm 1010 macey: future jade says it's STILL a monastery. 1011 macey: i know! this issue was so intense! 1012 yuuhy: and cute and fun!! 1013 darrrrkvengance: plus, your awesome cameos! 1014 yuuhy: 1015 macey: it was cute and fun until the end admittedly 1016 yuuhy: this was a good chat 1017 macey: but yes this one was fun. so happy to have talked about it. i liked this chat. 1018 macey: but now [wipes a single tear 1019 yuuhy: good night everybody! 1020 darrrrkvengance: okay, until next time. good night! 1021 macey: night everyone! thanks for coming [[Category:MG tinychats] Category:Chat Joe Category:Chat Nick